hurricanechroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuuji Yara
Yuuji Yara (屋良 雄治, Yara Yuuji), renowned as "Yuuji of the Great Spear" (大槍の雄二, Daiyari no Yuuji), is the Third Tsuchikage (三代目土影, Sandaime Tsuchikage; Literally meaning “Third Earth Shadow”) of Iwagakure. He is also the jinchuuriki of the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse. Appearance Yuuji is a man of moderate height and a slender build. He has sharp crimson eyes, and a somewhat pale complexion. His face is framed by black bangs that hang down to his collarbone, the strands opposite running down to the cusp of his back. His expression is perpetually dull, lifeless, and non-reactive. His attire consists of a long, brown cloak with a high collar which is typically kept closed, clipped together at the neck. The symbol for Iwagakure is emblazoned in black on the back. Underneath, he wears a maroon, long-sleeved kimono that is trimmed in black with a full-body mesh suit beyond that. The arms underneath the obscuring sleeves are wrapped in bandages, leaving only the fingertips on either hand exposed. He also wears maroon pants tucked into shinobi boots that come up to the middle of his thigh. Personality Despite his seemingly aloof expression, Yuuji is a caring and receptive individual. He greets everyone equally, whether speaking to experienced or newly-graduated ninja in his village. In this, he expects the same level of commitment to excellence from genin as he would from more tenured individuals, though, he is not so shortsighted as to underestimate or not understand the ignorance of youth. Beneath his seemingly sageous cast is a man that thrives in, maybe even lusts for conflict. In combat, he is ruthless and efficient, baring a rarely-seen and almost perverse grin upon unwise adversaries. Versed in hand-to-hand and armed combat, he prefers meeting out justice with his own hands, desiring to see the life drained from his foes’ eyes up close. Claiming these brazen displays of aggressiveness to be nothing more than a strong deterrent to those that would threaten or exploit the village, he has maintained his position and the trust of his brethren throughout the village and the Land of Earth. Background Hailing from the Yara clan, Yuuji is slated to become the nineteenth head of the prestigious clan, having been molded into who he is today essentially since birth. Recognized throughout the greater continent as a child prodigy, it was no surprise how quickly he was able to rise through the ranks of the Hidden Rock Village and, after edging out the many other talented shinobi of his generation simultaneously considered for the position, succeed his father as the third Tsuchikage after his retirement. By and large, Yuuji has sought to maintain the peace and prosperity of the country through isolation policies much the same as those the Hidden Mist has remained renown for. Activities outside of the Land of Earth conducted by Iwagakure shinobi are minimal as compared to his predecessors, and he has taken to the disarmament policies discussed by the other great nations amiably. Abilities Items N/A Feats N/A Trivia N/A